


chasing you down [for my love]

by awkwardtofu211



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Extremely Dubious Consent, Idk what I'm doing help, Light Bondage, M/M, Modern Royalty, Pack Dynamics, Romance, Running Away, Smut, Wolf AU, but he will improve eventually, disaster gay jongdae, luhan is bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardtofu211/pseuds/awkwardtofu211
Summary: Kim Jongdae wants nothing to do with his former wolf pack until his former clan mate rushes into his apartment with the most feared pack in Seoul on his heels. Let the chasing game begin.





	1. territorial misfits

**Author's Note:**

> hello all, welcome to my first work ever posted on ao3! apologies in advance for weird spacing.

 

 

“Jongin - no, Jongin stop, those aren’t yours - _Yixing!”_

 

Jongdae wrestles the gray wolf with an animalistic growl as the fabric in between them stretches, twists, and turns. Jongin’s eyes are filled with play and mirth but Jongdae does not find this matter funny. Who does Jongin think he is?  
  
Jongdae is older. Jongdae deserves more respect. Jongdae will slay Jongin like the amazing wolf master he is--

 

_Rip._

 

Jongdae’s eyes widen to orbs. “Why - you little -”

 

Jongin makes a strange barking sound before he takes the fabric in his mouth and trots away happily. Jongdae crumples to the floor with a scowl, playing with the frays from his flannel shirt.

 

“That was my favorite pair of boxers…” he mumbles, twiddling the threads between his thumb and his forefinger.

 

Yixing comes out from the bathroom then, steam filling the air and diffusing into the small apartment. Warmth suddenly floods Jongdae as the smell of fresh laundry and linen emits from Yixing. He’s naked besides the towel on his waist (which is actually Jongdae’s sisters’ towel from two years ago), standing with his hands on his hips, a perpetually annoyed look adorning his face.

 

“We have two hours until the full moon and we’re already late,” he hisses. It’s hard not to laugh because Yixing looks like a disgruntled pony of sorts when he’s mad. “You two need to stop acting like children.”

 

Jongin whines from where he’s perched from the couch, chewing on Jongdae’s boxers guiltily. Jongdae shoots him a look before cringing at the slobber that drips off the fabric. Jongin may have been a genius when he was human, but to Jongdae he’s been reduced to being a stupid pup with a grudgingly impressive intellect.

 

Despite Jongdae’s annoyance with him, the grey wolf had admittedly gone through such an ordeal that even Jongdae felt bad for him. When he was 18, Jongin had lost his ability to control his shifting, something truly unusual for a powerful wolf like him. Eventually, he couldn’t turn into a human anymore. Yixing was devastated. To make things even worse, their pack had deemed Jongin a threat to society and planned to kill him, if not for Jongdae's eavesdropping on their conversation and warning Yixing before it was too late.

 

Yixing took his mate and went into hiding soon after. Jongdae followed them a little while later.

 

Though Jongdae loved Jongin when he was human, the Jongin in wolf form had terrible habits and no self restraint at all, often sticking his nose into Jongdae’s or Yixing’s crotches on pure instinct. That always made things awkward for both of the human tenants, making them cringe and wince as Jongin happily rammed his wolf skull right into their jewel box.

 

“Hey, dumbo. Jongdae. Hey.” Yixing waves his hand on front of his face, frowning. “We’re leaving now. You okay?” He’s already dressed in shifter clothes and has a huge black duffel slung over his shoulder, filled with dozens of necessities and care kits and god-knows-whatever  else  Yixing thinks of. Jongdae looks at the clock, realizing he’d been spacing out for a good half hour.

 

Jongdae nods wordlessly, standing up to open the door for them. Jongin licks his hand and he sighs as wolf cooties and germs and ew slide down his forefinger. “Stay safe, please.” He looks at Yixing meaningfully.

 

“You too.” Yixing eyes him warily before stepping out, Jongin in tow. “If anything happens, Jongdae, and I mean anything, call me as soon as you can. I feel - “

 

“Apprehensive,” Jongdae finishes, nervously tugging at his earlobe. “Me too.”

 

Yixing sighs, raking a hand through his brown hair. “Please be careful,” he pleads. “Please.”

 

And just like that, both of them are gone. Jongdae doesn’t know why he feels so nervous.

 

It’s not like they haven’t done this before. It’s been the what - twentieth? twenty-first? - full moon they’ve gone through, except for some reason, Jongdae is getting extremely anxious. This is Not Good because Jongdae’s primal instincts are usually very much on point. Go wolf pride. He sits around on the couch, switching positions every two minutes, his heart pounding in his chest, wondering why the hell he’s feeling this way when nothing has gone wrong. Yet.   

 

The full moon is an open hunt day. That means every pack is out - SHINee, SNSD, AOA, BTS, and a lot more others with equally confusing names - to hunt down a few thousand poor animals that live in the huge forest right next to the city. It controls the overpopulation of some wild animals as well as satisfies the hunger of about a hundred beasts for a good month. Just in case someone doesn’t munch on an unsuspecting human later on. It’s a win-win situation.

 

The main pack who controls this whole operation is EXO, Korea’s ruthless and powerful wolf leaders. They control the whole country of Korea with an iron fist and are treated like royalty - in a literal sense. It’s a monarchy. EXO controls everything and everyone, including trade, treaties, and communication with the humans. So far the the royal pack consists of nine wolves: five alphas and four omegas, also called the “Royal Wolves” if you want to get picky, and the “Princes” if you want to get even pickier. They’re considered smart, well-rounded, and wise, and wolves all over the country go seeking their advice. But they’re also ruthless, and the get what needs to be done, done. No matter what the cost.

 

Just to make things even better, they’re all bonded together too. One Prince Alpha with one Prince Omega, until you get to the strongest of the Alphas, the unmated Royal Alpha, Luhan. He’s delicate looking and pretty, yet merciless when it comes to dealing with discrepancies and Jongdae hates him to the very core.

 

Jongdae grumbles about them under his breath as he turns the TV on. There’s still an anxious rumbling in his chest, to which he decides to ignore. He impatiently waits for his Chinese food he’d ordered before Yixing and Jongin left. He just wants to get this full moon done and over with so that the unsettling feeling in his stomach can finally go away.

 

_Ding dong._

 

“Finally!” Jongdae cheers breathlessly, throwing a relieved grin to the random boyband who frolicks around on his TV.

 

He can smell the Chinese food from here and his mouth practically drips with saliva. He’s already placed the amount of money he needs on the table by the door and he’s got his fork in his hand, ready to dig in greedily once the delivery guy leaves.  One cannot joke with Jongdae about Chinese food. This is serious stuff.

 

The guy who’s delivering it is taller than Jongdae but his face is adorned with pimples. He has a perpetually bored expression and stares blankly at Jongdae, who might be beaming with way too much delight as the guy hands him his food.

 

“That’ll be thirty-five dollars,” the guy says, yawning.  

 

Jongdae hums, snatching the money from the table before casually beginning to make conversation. “So. You made it here really quick for a full moon night.”

 

“Yeah, the traffic today wasn’t that bad - mmph! “ the boy gets cut off as his eyes widen for a fraction of a second.

 

It all happens very fast. Jongdae sees a flash of black move like lightning from his right and by then, it’s already too late. His eyes widen as the boy before him falls with a strangled cry. In less than two seconds, Jongdae is staring at a very bloody, very confused, and very dead delivery guy in his apartment hall, a fresh set of wounds still bleeding from his neck.

 

“What the fuck?” Jongdae squeaks.

 

Before he can even blink, he’s pushed into his apartment with great force by the attacker and falls down on the floor with a loud thump! His head hits the wood hard. Groaning, Jongdae wonders if the neighbors are hearing any of this and if anyone’s nice enough to call for help. Seeing as it’s two in the morning, it’s not very likely. He briefly hears the door closing before he scrambles away, hastily grabbing the nearest thing next to him, swinging it around wildly as he emits a very loud battle cry.

 

A hand grabs the umbrella and flings it across the room, leaving Jongdae defenseless. He breathes hard, his heart pounding 100 times a minute, as he finally gets a look at the man who wipes the blood away from his fingers like he hasn’t just killed an unsuspecting delivery boy.

 

“So this is where you’ve been living. It’s really small,” Kyungsoo says, giving the area an unimpressed look.

 

Jongdae stares, gaping like a dying fish, at the boy - no, man - who stands before him. He also may be still coming to terms that there is, in fact, a dead guy bleeding out on his hallway floor.

 

The man Kyungsoo has hair the color of blood, styled up to perfection while his wide eyes are fixtured into a permanently owlish look. He has heart shaped lips and pale, delicate skin, yet his expression is anything but. He’s wearing all black. (Shocking.) However it’s not just a sweatshirt and jeans, it’s a clean cut button down and tight fitting pants, which Jongdae briefly recognizes as shifter clothes.

 

He hasn’t grown either - Jongdae’s still a little taller than him - but there’s a smirk on his lips as he analyzes Jongdae’s frazzled expression. There’s a different aura to him too, something Jongdae hadn’t felt from him when they grew up together as children. It’s distinctive. It’s authoritative. It’s like _royalty_. Jongdae had forgotten - Kyungsoo is a Prince now, not just the boy next door he grew up with.

 

(He also might admit that he’s a bit creeped out at the fact that Kyungsoo looks strangely gleeful to have just killed someone in front of Jongdae’s virgin eyes.)

 

“What the fuck?” Jongdae repeats hysterically, scrambling to his feet. “What are you doing here, Kyungsoo?”

 

The shorter male pouts. “Not gonna greet your best friend after two years? I’m hurt, Jongdae. Really.”

 

“You - I - “ Jongdae splutters, backing away from him hastily. “Who’s with you? Have you been scented? How did you find me?”

 

“You want me to be honest?” Kyungsoo stuffs his hands in his pockets with a grin. “I was on my way to get Chinese food for Yifan when I heard one of the workers shout out your name for an order.”

 

Jongdae curses internally. He should’ve known that one day General Tso’s Chicken would’ve been his downfall. “God dammit Kyungsoo. You better get out of here before I - “

 

“No. Despite what you think, I’m here for a reason.” Kyungsoo’s tone is slightly anxious.

 

“Better be one hell of a good reason,” Jongdae scoffs. “If it isn’t, I’m kicking you out, royalty or not.”

 

“Believe me, you won’t need to.” Kyungsoo circles around the couches before plopping gracefully into one of them. “Sit down, Jongdae, and hurry the fuck up. We don’t have much time.”  
  


Jongdae furrows his eyebrows as he cautiously moves to sit in the seat opposite of Kyungsoo, still slightly on edge at his sudden appearance. It’s only now that he notices the slight worried expression that adorns Kyungsoo’s face, the slight pursing of his lips and the unrelenting tapping of his fingers. The Prince Omega crosses his legs on top of each other, before giving Jongdae a hard look.

 

“I’m being followed,” Kyungsoo begins, and that’s all he needs to say before Jongdae’s carefully constructed world promptly falls apart. “No - don’t move just yet, Jongdae. We still have things to discuss.”

 

Jongdae snarls from where he’s half standing, frozen in the action of getting up. “What have you done?” He doesn’t care if Kyungsoo’s just solved world peace - Jongdae’s _this_ close from ripping his throat out.

 

Kyungsoo stares at him, having the decency to look slightly meek before it all comes out in a rush. “I - well. Your letters. I left the letters out on the table and Kris heard me talking to Yixing on the phone. He barged in and took the phone from me and Yixing was talking about Jongin before hanging up. And then he read the letters...” Jongdae stiffens as Kyungsoo slightly sinks into the couch cushions. “I know I should’ve been more careful, I’m sorry - “

 

“What did he hear? How much does he know?”

 

“He knows that Jongin still can’t turn back into a human. And that Jongin is getting extremely stronger by the minute.”

 

“Does he know where their safehouse is?”

 

“No.”

 

Jongdae sighs in relief, some of the weight gone from his shoulders. “That’s good then. At least Jongin and Yixing are safe.”

 

Kyungsoo stares at him carefully, biting his lip. “But _you_ aren’t.”

 

Right. The letters contained his address. “How many are following you? How much time do I have?”

 

The situation is serious now, there isn’t time to joke around anymore. If Kyungsoo had people tracking him that could mean - no, that definitely meant - that some of the royals would be hunting him down. The whole goddamn pack would probably hunt him down. There was no question about it.  Jongdae groaned internally. He had been living in hiding with Jongin and Yixing for almost two years and he was Not Okay with letting all of that go to waste.

 

“I don’t know,” Kyungsoo says. “I used the scent masker but you know Junmyeon - it won’t faze them for long. An hour, at the most.”

 

One small hour. Sixty minutes. 3600 seconds to run from one of the world’s most ruthless and powerful pack.

 

“I’m going to die,” Jongdae groans before jumping to his feet. He storms around the apartment, picking up his gray duffel bag, stuffing random items inside with exaggerated force. He tries to remember what Yixing told him to do in emergency situations like this: _water, food, clothing, extra key to the safehouse_.  He’s going to have cut through local roads since the forest is probably teeming with hungry wolves.    
  
The wolf heart in his chest is beating with a new rhythm, spurned on adrenaline. “I have to leave. Go back to your stupid pack.”

 

“It used to be _your_ pack,” Kyungsoo chides softly.

 

Jongdae glares, his hand stuffing some granola bars into the front pocket of the bag. “It isn’t anymore.”

 

“Look,” Kyungsoo says, standing up and turning to face Jongdae. “I got you into this mess, so I’m going to help you get out of it.”

 

Jongdae only nods because he wouldn’t mind seeing Kyungsoo mauled at the moment. After spraying himself from head to toe with scent neutralizer, he throws the can to Kyungsoo.

 

“They’ll see you as a traitor, you know.”

 

Kyungsoo makes some weird noise before spraying himself. “Compared to you, I’ll be nothing.”

 

Jongdae growls deep in his throat and Kyungsoo’s eyes suddenly turn soft. “I know you may have seen us as brutal and merciless, but we did what we had to do to keep Korea stable. We all miss you, Jongdae. Sehun misses you a lot. He won’t shut up about finding you.” He pauses, hesitation creeping into his voice. “ _He_ misses you.”

 

Jongdae stiffens, right about to put his wallet into the duffel. “I don’t want to talk about him.”

 

“But you should,” Kyungsoo insists, coming up to Jongdae. Jongdae pauses as Kyungsoo puts his hands on his shoulders and stares at him with a pleading look. “Luhan might be a pain in the ass but he still loves you.”

 

Jongdae takes a deep breath and pushes Kyungsoo’s hands away, shaking the thoughts of bright blue eyes and a baby-faced expression out of his head. “Hurry up and get ready. We don’t have that much time left."

 

Kyungsoo stares at him sadly as he turns away.

 

 

*********

 

 

“You said an _hour_!” Jongdae shrieks, ducking as another wolf sails over him, his claws narrowly missing Jongdae’s head. “This was _not_ an hour!”

 

Kyungsoo runs like a maniac a few feet beside him, his black fur almost camouflaging into the night, ducking, diving, and rolling from various wolves who try to intercept them. Jongdae’s head is going heady from the smell of so many new wolves - the wolves who aren’t EXO but EXO’s knights, wolves with amazing strength, speed, and skill who are loyal to the EXO pack but aren’t part of the pack themselves.  

 

When they had left an hour ago, they ran fast, although not sprinting, giving them a supposedly good head start. Jongdae was slightly worried but he wasn’t too concerned - they were making good pace. They cut through the local roads, empty due to the full moon, which then led them through a small patch of forest and a wide clearing. Beyond that would lead to a river that served as a border. But suddenly, out of the blue, they were ambushed by the knights - and while Jongdae was known to be a very fast wolf, Kyungsoo definitely wasn’t. He tried to pace himself as quickly as possible besides the smaller male, but there were too many wolves on their track. Jongdae knew he had a few ribs broken from being knocked over too many times and he could tell Kyungsoo was on the verge of collapsing. But there wasn’t much time before the Royals would catch up to them.

 

“I might have miscalculated,” Kyungsoo yells, crying out as someone nicks his right ear. He pushes the wolf away with a grunt before slicing his neck in one smooth stroke. The knight howls in pain and crumples to the ground.

 

“Fuck,” Jongdae pants.

 

"Watch out!” Kyungsoo shouts, and a body flies into Jongdae sideways, knocking the breath out of him as they land on the ground with a thump.

 

He can't see anything as they roll around. Trying to gain the upper hand, he uses his body weight to throw the wolf off, but whoever is tackling him is stronger than he expects. Jongdae gets a whiff of his scent and almost cries in relief. Thankfully, it's just a knight.

  
  
Confidence shoots adrenaline throughout his body and he pushes his attacker off with newfound strength, hearing him whimper as he's flung across the woods into a tree. There isn't any time to look and see who the knight is.

  
  
Other wolves surround the two of them, growling with malice with their eyes locked on their prey. He hears Kyungsoo growling and snarling from a few feet away but then fall silent with a small whimper.

 

There's a change in the air and every wolf can feel it. The clearing in which they're fighting turns eerily silent as another pounding of paws approaches; another wave of wolves. The Royal wolves.

 

He takes a shaky breath as four of the Royal Alphas appear out of the trees, radiating authority and grace, their scents overpowering Jongdae's and he resists the urge to bow down to them like the other knights are. Kyungsoo bumps his rump into Jongdae to snap him out of it and he tries desperately to block out their scents, shaking his head to clear his scrambled mind.

 

Prince Kris leads, growling and snarling at his mate with hard eyes and Kyungsoo squeaks but stands his ground. Jongdae is proud of him, because his own legs are already trembling from the sheer power of Kris alone. He deeply regrets not taking Yixing's offer to train for fights like these.

 

Kyungsoo's mate hasn't changed. He still gives off this asshole vibe as his eyes slide towards Jongdae, staring at him for a long moment, eyes cold and calculating, before baring his teeth. Jongdae stares back just as ferociously, growling, and two more wolves step forward to stand slightly behind Kris. One has russet colored fur and the other is a dusky orange. Tao and Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo-ah," Kris starts, taking slow steps towards the two of them. Jongdae starts to back up before he realizes that there are knights behind them. "You ran away for this traitor?"

Jongdae can practically see the omega's discomfort but the younger doesn't waver. "I told you not to come after me."

The Royal Alpha stamps a paw on the ground in frustration. His teeth are bared. "Yield, mate."

Kyungsoo shakes a head frantically, his eyes quickly flicking towards Jongdae. "Let him go. I’ll let you do anything you want with me."

"Don’t," another wolf drawls, a Royal Alpha with brown fur, coming up to stand next to Kris. "Kyungsoo plans to leave with Jongdae. I wouldn’t trust him."

Jongdae stills at the voice of the brown colored wolf. He looks up to find the owner of the voice staring at him with an expression of warning and intent. But there’s more to it than that. It’s a hidden message that only Jongdae can interpret, a subtle warning, and his breath gets caught in his chest as his heart pounds more frantically than before.

"Shut up, Junmyeon," Kyungsoo snarls, standing slightly in front of Jongdae in a protective position. Junmyeon’s eyes flash red as he smirks towards them.

Kris doesn't heed. "But he's right though, isn't he, mate?"

His eyes flash green and Kyungsoo groans whilst Jongdae flinches. Kris has unleashed his dominant power on the shorter male and it’s grueling - a power alphas can only do to their mates to make them willing and compliant. Jongdae can see Kyungsoo trying to fight the submission when he's clearly losing. The omega takes one unwilling step towards his alpha as Kris wills him to walk over.

"Stop," Kyungsoo groans as he tries to stay near Jongdae.

"Shift," the Alpha commands, and Jongdae watches worriedly as the omega does so with with agonisingly weak restraint, unable to refuse. Once in human form he immediately collapses, his body weak from the fight and not able to hold up any longer.

Kris shifts as well, stalking over to Kyungsoo quickly before sinking down to the male wordlessly to start cleaning his wounds. The small omega tries to shift away, but his alpha wraps his arms around him like a vice and Kyungsoo yelps helplessly. "You've done enough," he hears him say firmly in smaller male's ear. The omega whimpers. Jongdae knows all Kyungsoo can do is close his eyes and submiss as Kris licks the countless cuts and lacerations on his body.

An alpha can overpower their omega mate very easily and while Jongdae sees Kyungsoo trying to struggle away from Kris' hold, he knows that it's useless; the fight's been lost. Once the alpha's has his omega in his clutches, there's no chance of him letting go. An omega's power turns into nothing when they’re front of their mate.

Jongdae is at a loss. With Kyungsoo down it’s only a matter of time before the he shows up and getting caught is not an option. But he can't leave his friend alone. The thought of it fills him with an uncomfortable guilt.

“Go,” Kyungsoo croaks out. “Go. I’ll be fine.”

“Don’t you dare, Kim Jongdae,” Kris says in a low voice, giving him a stern look. “Our leader is coming soon and it’s best not to irritate him further.”

“Don't listen - go!” Kyungsoo pants, and Kris shushes him loudly, glaring at his mate. But his expression starts to soften rapidly as the omega slowly fades to unconsciousness.

What was Jongdae thinking? Of course Kyungsoo would get punished but Kris would never deliberately hurt him. He should have left minutes ago when he had the chance. Spitting some blood from his mouth, he looks for the nearest opening.

Jongdae was famously known for his agility and speed, able to outrun anyone. Turning to sprint behind him, he feigns right and left to distract the others. There are outraged shouts and cries from the Royal Alphas behind him, Kris’ especially the loudest as he roars in discontent. Panting hard he sees the knights in front him growl, trying to determine which way he’ll run.

The wind blows past his face so fast that he breathes the air in in cold puffs. His chest is filled with so much air that it feels like he’s about to explode. Just about when he reaches the end of the clearing, lined with trees, he can sense someone is close to catching up to him from behind. The thudding of paws slightly increases after him and Jongdae can smell the newcomer - Tao. The alpha wolf with russet red fur and playful energy was the next fastest. Jongdae grimaces, knowing that running from him will be hard. His own wolf hasn’t been out in ages, the bones and joints creaking like an old machine, but adrenaline pushes him forward, making his heart beat even faster.

“Hyung!” Tao shouts. “Stop running, you’re making this worse!”

Jongdae winces. Tao's voice was closer than he expected. He pushes forward, legs running faster than before, his body teeming with new energy. But it’s almost too late when he feels jaws clamp around his tail, making him howl in pain as something sharp sinks through the flesh, making him stumble and fall. The red alpha jumps on top of him, caging him with his body, but Jongdae pushes him aside before staggering to his feet. There's a feral growl from Tao as he pounces towards him, but Jongdae is quick, rolling towards the left before running again without looking back. Their little fight has caused Chanyeol to catch up to them, his lanky form running alongside Jongdae.

Jongdae fights back tears as the pain seeps through his body. But suddenly he can’t run anymore because there’s an overwhelming amount of power that seeps through the clearing, almost coming off in waves. Some of the knights can barely stand up due to the sheer amount of it, collapsing onto their floor when their legs fail to hold them up. Jongdae himself has a hard time staying sane as a heady smell fills his nose, his wolf fighting him to roll over and bare his belly, all the while chanting, _mate mate mate mate._

 _He’s not your mate anymore, get yourself together._ He shakes his head, trying to stand up strong, but the knights begin bowing at one general direction as a wolf, with a coat as white as snow, emerges from the trees. The wolf’s blue eyes scan the area completely before settling on Jongdae with an unreadable expression. Jongdae gulps loudly. It’s him. It’s the leader of the pack. It’s his former mate. It’s Luhan.

Luhan shifts into his human form to reveal simple shifter clothes that are the color of blood. He walks towards them with an undefined grace and authority, drawing closer and closer to Jongdae, who takes a step back warily. He hears Chanyeol and Tao growl in warning behind him and he whimpers.

Suddenly the pressure of power that Luhan exudes is gone, letting Jongdae breathe a sigh of relief. But instead, the leader stares and shoots it straight at him, making him gasp as the overwhelming pressure of power makes it hard to stand. He can’t even breathe. It’s too much.

“Shift,” Luhan commands, his voice low.

“No,” Jongdae gasps, his front two legs collapsing from under him. “Alpha, _please.”_

“I said shift,” Luhan repeats. He’s only about ten feet away from Jongdae now, shooting even more power into his direction, making Jongdae cry out in pain.

His bones start grinding together against his will, slowly fusing, breaking and unbreaking until Jongdae lies on the grass of the clearing in human form, staining the green blades with red.

 

He's bleeding. He can feel the liquid trickle down his back and it's not exactly comfortable but then there are hands turning his body over. Tao and Chanyeol have shifted too, and he can hear Junmyeon’s feet running to them in the background. He groans as someone hits a particularly sore spot near his hip.

 

Jongdae visibly wilts when he opens his eyes and comes into contact with blonde hair, glowing blue eyes, and a horribly enraged expression.

 

"Jongdae," the figure snarls, hand in his hair and tugging back quite painfully. "You can't even understand the amount of trouble you're in."

 

Luhan pushes his mouth onto Jongdae’s forcefully, fusing their lips together in a bloody and dominating kiss. Jongdae struggles, trying to pry him off, but Luhan bites into his lower lip and Jongdae cries out in pain, Luhan swallowing his gasps. There are other hands keeping him still, immobilizing him, and Jongdae can’t even tell which way is left or right or up or down.

 

He should be scared, but he isn't. More concerned. More worried. He doesn't feel the fear of the claws pressing into his neck, ready to slice his head off. He doesn't feel the terror of the consequences ahead. He sees the figure in front of him and suddenly all his worries are stupidly thrown away.

 

"Luhan," Jongdae groans as said man plants butterfly kisses down his jugular. It’s a sweet gesture that Jongdae doesn’t expect. Then, out of nowhere, his former mate suddenly bites into the junction between his neck and shoulder without warning, and Jongdae realizes that Luhan is claiming him, and it’s all happening all over again.

 

In an amazing last feat of strength, Jongdae pushes Luhan away, crying out when his canines rip through his shoulder. “No! Don’t do this - “

 

“Jongdae. Don't resist me, " Luhan warns, wiping the blood from his mouth.

 

But Jongdae lashes out in one last feeble attempt to get away, shrieking and screaming for them to let him go or else he’ll do something rash. He moves his hands around wildly, scratching himself in the process. Streaks of red run down his arms, painting him with a sick color. At the sound of a soft command from Luhan, there are more hands and more restraining so he won’t hurt himself and suddenly, he can’t move at all.

 

“I hate you,” he spits, his voice shaky, to the blue eyes that watch him.

 

Jongdae might have imagined the slight hurt that flashes across Luhan’s eyes. But the pack leader makes a swift motion with his hand, and he feels a sharp blow to the back of his head, and Kim Jongdae is knocked unconscious.

 

 

   
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will post the 2nd chapter up in a bit. i wrote this first chapter AGES ago, so apologies for mistakes + bad writing ohoho
> 
>  
> 
> please give this some love if you can:)


	2. cerulean eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jongdae finds himself in a sticky situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally finished writing this a couple days ago, YEARS after writing the first chapter. currently trying to find some motivation to write the third! endgame is to finish this baby by the end of summer before college begins, so hopefully i will complete that goal :') if anyone wants to beta/kick my ass into writing feel free to let me know ahahaa

_Mate._ That’s the first thing Jongdae thinks when his fogged and drowsy mind is suddenly awake enough to know where he is. He blinks warily, waiting for something to happen. Waiting for Kris to storm into the room to interrogate him. Waiting for Junmyeon to slink in with a smirk on his face. Waiting for Sehun to - Jongdae doesn’t even want to know what Sehun’s reaction will be. But nothing. The room he’s in is empty.

 

But it certainly doesn’t feel like it.

 

Even though he’s not there, he can _feel_ Luhan’s presence around him. The alpha’s scent cocoons around him like a warm blanket, filling his nose with so much Luhan Luhan Luhan that his mind only seems to know the word Luhan Luhan Luhan. When Jongdae closes his eyes, all he sees is blonde hair and cerulean eyes. His inner wolf yearns for its mate after not seeing him for so long, scratching the iron bars of denial inside Jongdae’s heart.

 

He tries to distract himself, quietly observing the space he’s in. Black walls, black wooden floors, black furniture, black bed sheets. Once upon a time, he’d teased Luhan about going through a particularly rough goth phase; currently, he wishes the man would let at least some color in his life. His bedroom is depressing as hell.

 

The onyx colored bed drips with black, the color so dark that it feels like Jongdae’s sinking into an abyss of nothing.

 

He tries moving. Big shocker - his hands are tied to the bedpost behind him. Jongdae sighs heavily, pursing his lips together. Honestly, he wouldn’t have even been fazed if he was blindfolded and gagged. Luhan would do something like that. At least his legs are free to roam around, though there’s not much he can do besides kick them lazily in the air, slowly awaiting his fate.

 

He’s been changed out of his ripped shifter clothes into a plain white T-shirt and white linen pants. He tries to think of why they seem familiar when he realizes that they’re his old clothes, clothes that he’d left behind before running away. The junction between the his neck and shoulder burns, and he glances down to see a large bandage covering it, and he abruptly remembers that he’s been _claimed._

 

Suddenly the memories resurface, hitting him almost like a punch to the gut, each moment playing out for him like a scene in fastforward. The feelings of helplessness and anxiety seep through his chest like a tidal wave as each event seems to get worse and worse.

 

The delivery man - no, _boy_ \- getting killed before him. Kyungsoo and his new hair entering his apartment. Running through the forest like a madman. Power, power so strong that it makes him fall to his knees, shifts him without trying. Cerulean blue eyes staring into his own as Luhan kisses him with force of a goddamn train.

 

“Oh my god,” Jongdae murmurs to himself sullenly. “I’ve been caught.”

 

It finally sinks in, like he’s swallowed a huge anchor of guilt that weighs him down. _Stupid, stupid_ , he thinks to himself, banging his head a couple times onto the black pillow. Two years of careful planning, two years of endless worry, and look where that’s got him. He had been captured from the very man he had been trying to run away from in the beginning.

 

He wonders where the pack is right now. He wonders if Luhan can tell he’s awake. In the past two years, their bond had become weak, almost nonexistent. It had hurt Jongdae initially, but he had come to terms with it after a few encouraging words from Yixing and a few not-so-encouraging licks on the hand from Jongin. Their bond had been gone for so long until that moment in the woods, where he felt the tendrils of their familiar connection.

 

Seeing Luhan’s face again - his wide, innocent-looking eyes, the soft curve of his nose, his plush lips and his infamous smirk - it all makes his mind go crazy for him. All he can think about is him coming in, ravishing him, taking off his clothes and giving him the punishment he _deserves_ -

 

“No!” Jongdae gasps, shaking his head. “No! You are _not_ going to lay down for him like some bitch, Jongdae.”

 

He has some aspiring hope that a pep talk will calm down his inner wolf, who desperately calls out for their true match, the one that will make them whole. But it’s almost like trying to placate a ravenous beast. It growls back, almost predatory, in protest after being denied its very nature.

 

They’re supposed to be on the same team here, really.

 

He knows claiming isn’t over. For the bond to be reformed, truly reformed, they’ll have to be physical. Solidify their once powerful relationship by interconnecting, by becoming one. But he also knows that he’s not going to let it get that far.

 

Jongdae rattles in his bindings, sighing when his head tells him that resistance is futile. Of course it would be easier just to submit to Luhan, but he distinctly remembers a flash of blood-red eyes and a knife to his throat and realizes that he can’t. He just can’t. He made a promise. And he sure as hell will keep it.

 

“You’re awake.”

 

A smooth voice, like honey, interrupts his thoughts and Jongdae stiffens.

 

He hadn’t even heard Luhan coming in. His mate laughs, probably at his bewildered expression, his blue eyes crinkling in at the sides. “I could smell your distress from the first floor. Are you scared of me, mate? Why so nervous?”

 

Jongdae glares at the alpha, whose lips are turned upwards at the corners in one of his famous smirks. He leans against the wall, closing the door shut behind him, holding a glass of water in his left hand. One look at him has Jongdae biting his lip in apprehension.

 

Luhan is wearing all black, from his jeans to the leather-studded belt that rides on his narrow hips. He also dons a tight-fitting long black sleeve shirt that hugs his toned muscles and leaves his upper torso with almost nothing to the imagination. Seeing it makes Jongdae’s wolf rumble in approval. Jongdae rolls his eyes, because the _audacity._

 

“I would never be scared of you,” he growls, baring his teeth.

 

“Hm,” Luhan hums, walking towards the bed. He’s so refined, so classy, and so _royal_. “You should be, you know. Maybe a little.”

 

He sits on the edge of the bed near Jongdae’s face, his eyes holding a predatory gaze as they rake over his omega’s body, drinking in every shape and curve. Then the scent of the alpha finally hits him. Jongdae stiffens. Luhan is aroused. Very, _very_ aroused.

 

“Drink,” Luhan commands, holding the glass to his lips.

 

Jongdae eyes it warily. “What is it?”

 

The Royal Alpha raises an eyebrow. “It’s just water. I didn’t put anything in it, if that’s what you’re asking.”

 

Jongdae still doesn’t open his mouth, staring anywhere but Luhan’s face.

 

Luhan sighs, “Drink, omega. That’s an order. Believe me, you’ll need it.”

 

“You just like seeing me tied up like this,” Jongdae snarks, rolling his eyes.

 

Luhan’s eyes darken and a growl rumbles in his chest. “I do. And I’ll like it even more when you’re helplessly hanging off my knot, begging me to let you come.”

 

Jongdae’s jaw goes slack and Luhan takes the opportunity to tip the glass to his lips. He’s definitely aware of how the alpha’s eyes seemed to have never left his own, not even for a second.

 

He takes a few sips and suddenly, the glass is gone.

 

“You drive me crazy,” Luhan growls, climbing on top of him. Jongdae gulps as Luhan looms over him, his hands on either side of his head, his blue eyes dark with want. “You make me so angry, so frustrated. God, I want to _punish_ you. You _left_ me.”

 

“Luhan, wait - “

 

Jongdae doesn’t finish his sentence as Luhan suddenly leans forward, claiming his lips in a hot and heated kiss. He squeaks as the back of his head is pushed into the pillow from the force of it, gasping as Luhan’s tongue prods between his lips, seeking entrance. One of Luhan’s hands snake around his neck, lifting him up closer to the heat of the alpha’s body. Jongdae keeps his mouth tight shut as his stares at Luhan in surprise. The air around them turns hot.

 

Something sneaks up his t-shirt, firm and calloused, pinching one of Jongdae’s pink nubs, and he gasps loudly. He’s always been sensitive near his nipples and Luhan knows that. The alpha swallows him up. He pushes his tongue into the omega’s hot cavern, dominating the kiss as he wraps his tongue against his own, dragging it over his teeth. Jongdae can’t win, caught in a gap between heaven and hell. The kiss is wet and messy and his wolf is growling in pleasure, urging him to reciprocate.

 

“You left me,” Luhan repeats, his voice hoarse with desire. There’s a string of saliva that connects between them as he leans away, panting. It falls onto Jongdae’s white t-shirt. “You. Left. _Me._ ”

 

He draws forward again before the omega can even answer. He bites down onto Jongdae’s lower lip with his teeth, tugging it towards him as his hands come around to cup his jaw gently for better access. Jongdae can only lie there, helpless, kissing Luhan with everything he has. He deserves to be selfish for once.  

 

He groans out loud as Luhan starts to move down, leaving a wet trail of kisses peppered along his jawline before sucking into Jongdae’s pulse on his neck, next to the claiming bite.  Jongdae feels every muscle in his body tightening in pleasure. He doesn’t want to admit it, but It feels so good having Luhan dominate him like this.

 

“I - I had to,” he says shakily, his defenses falling easily. He’s ashamed at how willing he is to let go. “Luhan, _please_. You have to understand - ”

 

But Jongdae yelps as Luhan bites into the spot, sending a jolt of pleasuring pain through his system, straight down to his cock. He feels so needy, and he feels so _omega_. It’s hard to push his alpha away.

 

“Luhan. Let me talk, _goddamnit_ \- “

 

“You’re not in the position to be giving orders, mate,” the blonde warns in a cautionary tone, voice ragged. “I haven’t see you in years. You think I can control myself? Just the scent of you, and the way you look - fuck.”

 

Luhan leans away again, his legs on either side of Jongdae’s body. He stares at him for a long moment, taking him in, obviously pleased at the sight.  “You look absolutely destroyed. My pretty little omega, all spread out for me.”

 

Jongdae literally moans as Luhan leans forward and  finally grinds against him, their clothed cocks brushing together with a much needed friction. The alpha scrambles with the drawstring of Jongdae’s pants, untying it and pulling the offensive garment off along with his underwear. The omega shivers as the cool air of the room touches his cock, sending waves of gooseflesh up his arms and legs. His hips shift upwards, trying to gain some much needed friction. There’s a part of his mind that keeps screaming at him for submitting.

 

“Ah,” he pants, as Luhan begins to suck on his hipbone. There’s a tiny indenture between his pelvis and his cock that has him jerking off the bed as Luhan puts his teeth on it. For some reason, he’s extremely sensitive there, almost to the point where it’s unbearable.

 

The alpha grins up at him. Jongdae shakes his head, his eyes wide and blown, but the Royal Alpha sucks on that one area with so much force that Jongdae shrieks and almost flips over. He tries to move away, but Luhan’s strong hands clamp down on his hips and reduce him to a groaning mess.

 

“So sensitive,” the blonde smirks, lapping at the area and gazing up at him with smug eyes.

 

“Fucking hate you,” Jongdae reminds him, panting.

 

Luhan’s hand then creeps up onto his inner thigh, pinching the skin there. The look on the alpha’s face is mischievous and arrogant as he slightly pokes and prods the area around the place he needs it most, sending signals down Jongdae’s body that makes him shake with want.  

 

“Do you like that, omega? So sensitive, I haven’t even touched your pretty little cock yet,” Luhan smirks, his chin propped up on Jongdae’s hipbone.

 

“Go fuck yourself,” Jongdae groans as he flops his head back into the pillow, not before realizing that that probably wasn’t the wisest thing to say.

 

Luhan retaliates by gripping the base of Jongdae’s cock in his hand, smearing the pre-cum that leaks off the tip with his forefinger. Jongdae whines loudly, his body on fire as a single touch from his mate makes him needy with want. He tries to fight it, kicking his legs into Luhan’s sides, but the alpha will have none of it.

 

“Kick me again and I’ll call the pack to hold your legs open,” he warns, eyes dripping with danger. “They can watch while I fuck you senseless.”

 

Jongdae’s legs cease immediately, falling to the bed like dead weights. Luhan laughs.

 

“That’s not fair,” Jongdae accuses breathlessly, cheeks flushed from overexertion. If it’s one thing Jongdae hates the most, it’s being humiliated in front of the pack who used to respect him. There’s sweat dripping down the back of his neck and the room suddenly feels much too hot.

 

“This is a punishment,” Luhan retorts, licking the tip of Jongdae’s cock. The omega lets out a strangled cry as pleasure racks through his body. “It’s not supposed to be fair.”

 

“Do you remember why these sheets are black, Jongdae?”

 

Jongdae yelps, his back arching off the bed as Luhan begins to pump faster, his thumb gently pushing into the slit of his cock, sending bursts of pleasure through his body. It’s been so long since he’s been touched like this. It’s getting too much. He needs to hold something, something that can bring him back down to earth, but his hands clench empty air and he's forced to surrender to the pleasure.  “Don’t - _ah!_ Don’t remind me, Luhan.”

 

Luhan’s breath is hot against his ear as he moves up his body and leans in. His platinum blonde hair tickles his nose and Luhan’s scent is so overwhelming, Jongdae’s tombstone might read: _Death from Alpha pheromones._

 

“So you can see how ruined I make you,” Luhan growls. “See how much of your cum stains the sheets so that it’s more white than black.”

 

Jongdae chokes on his own spit.

 

“See how many times you come just for your alpha. See how I can _ruin_ you to pieces, making you beg for my knot.”

 

“ _Luhan_.” Jongdae tries to make it sound like a warning, it but comes out with the ferocity of a fetal mouse.

 

“You’re mine for the taking. No one else can touch you.”

 

Luhan rips open his shirt and tosses it to the side in an instant. It would have been slightly amusing because Luhan looks like a madman on a mission, except for the fact that Jongdae looks down and finds that there are several bandages on his stomach, fresh and clean, but stained with sweat.

 

He had forgotten he was injured. After seeing it, his brain suddenly remembers to remind him of the dull yet stinging pain that emits from the cuts and slashes. Jongdae hisses when Luhan runs his fingers lightly over them, placing a little pressure.

 

“I won’t make you bleed,” Luhan supplies helpfully.

 

Jongdae’s laugh is incredibly facetious. “Thank you _so_ much.”

 

“But you make me so hard, Jongdae,” the blonde whispers, his fingers leaving wistful trails across Jongdae’s now naked body. The touches are fleeting. Jongdae knows, however, that Luhan has the intent of somehow leaving a mark on him. “And you hurt me so much.”

 

The alpha fits his mouth over his own. At first the kiss is soft and maybe even apologetic, but then it turns much more needy. There’s a clash of teeth and swirl of tongue and suddenly Luhan’s shirt is off, his belt thrown on the floor, his pants gone and his fingers inside Jongdae, twisting and curling and making him shriek.

 

Jongdae groans as his inner wolf howls in satisfaction, overjoyed at being dominated. His hole is already wet from it’s natural lubricant, and Luhan never stops staring at him, even when he adds a second, third, or fourth finger. His body begins to tremble, preparing for it, and Jongdae now knows that there’s no turning back. He’s trapped.

 

The alpha pulls his fingers out in a sudden motion and Jongdae whines at the loss of contact. He feels empty now and he hates it - he doesn’t want to feel needy, he doesn’t want to feel so _omega_ \- but all he wants is Luhan, Luhan, Luhan. Said alpha smirks in satisfaction, using his fingers, slick from Jongdae, to pump his own hardened cock. It’s always bigger than he expects. Jongdae could never fathom how it ever fit inside him. He could never understand how such a innocent-looking man could be so feral and dominant, either.

 

“Say you’re mine. _Say it._ ”

 

“I - “

 

But then Luhan suddenly pushes in in one deep thrust, and Jongdae chokes on his words, gasping at the sensation. He feels so _full_. He looks for any leverage he can find, but his hands end up grasping thin air. He lies there helpless as both of them groan in unison, tied to the bed and unable to stop the alpha if he wanted to. The pleasure races down his body, and his inner wolf howls in satisfaction. Luhan’s face is right next to his, and Jongdae looks into an ocean of blue.

 

“I’m yours,” he whispers, barely audible. There’s nothing he can do now, nowhere to escape to.

 

Luhan growls deep in his throat. His eyes flash, and suddenly his thrusts in and out of Jongdae with fervor, and suddenly he can’t even see straight. The alpha latches onto his neck and Jongdae’s 99.89% sure he’s going to break skin, but he doesn’t even care because -

 

“ _Oh!_ ”

 

Luhan glances up at him, almost in shock, his eyes glazed over. Time seems to stop for a second before a feral grin stretches across his lips and he hits that spot again and again, making Jongdae see stars. He feels hot, too hot, and just wants these damn restraints off, but he lies there and takes it because he’s helpless, he’s omega, and he’s Luhan’s.

 

Every pep talk he gave himself upon waking up, chanting to himself that he would never give in, never submit _again_ , is lost. He’s surrounded by his mate, his very own Royal Alpha, and his inner wolf cries out in satisfaction after being away for so long.

 

It’s becoming too much, the feeling of it, and Luhan keeps hitting that same spot over and over again. Jongdae feels it coming, and he knows Luhan can too. They’re face-to-face, Luhan’s hands gently wrapping around Jongdae’s bound wrists as they look into each other’s eyes. Luhan keeps him pinned down with his stare, full of domination, of _lust._

 

“Come for me, mate,” he breathes.

 

And Jongdae falls.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
